sinjidfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crow's Nest
"A mysterious port town on the far eastern side of the island." The Crow's Nest is the fourth safe location that Sinjid may get access to. It is only accessible if the expansion pack is purchased. Although it is technically accessible as soon as the expansion pack is purchased, quests do not unlock until the storyline is completed. Also, most shop items are far too expensive and too high leveled for Sinjid to be able to purchase or use before late in the game. Characters 'Outside' Ascended Guard x4 There are four Ascended Guards scattered around the town. The first Ascended Guard can be found standing around the far left side of the town. Upon talking to him, he welcomes Sinjid to the village. The second one can be found some distance to the left of Taji's Tavern. If Sinjid speaks with him, he tells Sinjid not to be unruly around the town. The third one is located to the right of the weapon and armor shop. If Sinjid talks to him, he remarks that he always wanted to be a ninja, but says that he wasn't quiet enough. The last of the four Ascended Guards can be found in the area to the far right of the town. When Sinjid speaks with him, he expresses his annoyance at how he is always watching, but nothing ever happens. Zenko Zenko can be found between Taji's Tavern and the weapon and armor shop. If Sinjid talks to him, he says that the weather is particularly good that night and asks Sinjid whether he agrees with his opinion. Consul Ozu Consul Ozu can be found between Taji's Tavern and the weapon and armor shop. If Sinjid tries to talk to him, he expresses annoyance at Sinjid's attempt to talk to him and asks Sinjid if he doesn't realize that he is busy. Lady Akane Lady Akane can be found standing outside the Crow's Dojo at the right side. Upon talking to her, she says that she finds Sinjid's face familiar and asks him whether they have met before. Megumi Megumi is located in the Silent Garden and can be found standing beside the tree. Appropriately to the location, she remains silent if Sinjid tries to conversate with her. 'Taji's Tavern' Chef Taji Chef Taji runs his own tavern in the town and can be found inside it on the left side. The following items can be purchased from him: Ikura Maki (金2) Spring Water (金2) Packed Bento (金3) Tea (金2) Rice Ball (金3) Grilled Fish (金2) Sake (金3) Empty Bottle (金2) Traveller Kafu Kafu is a traveler who may not be a permanent resident of the town or the island at all. He can be found inside Taji's Tavern on the right side. If Sinjid talks to him, Kafu comments on how beautiful the island is and says that it's a shame about the war. 'Weapon and Armor Shop' Old Rokuro Rokuro can be found inside the weapon and armor shop on the left side. The items found in his shop, especially the armor set that he sells seems to be intended mainly for the warrior class. If Sinjid talks to him, Rokuro asks what he can do for him and then offers a shop, where the following items can be purchased: Ancient Crown (金2875) Ancient Armor (金3594) Ancient Legplates (金2396) Ancient Vambraces (金1438) Ancient Greaves (金1438) Dawn Spear (金7222) Blood Katana (金7222) Shortsword of Valor (金1997) 'The Crow's Dojo' Katai Katai can be found in the corridor inside the Crow's Dojo. She acts as the provider of primary quests in the area, but only once the storyline is complete. Alchemist Minori Alchemist Minori can be found in the room accessed from the right side inside the Crow's Dojo. If Sinjid speaks to her, she advises him to drink elixirs and tells him that it is money well spent. The following items are sold in Minori's shop: Elixir of Healing (金161) Elixir of Power (金161) Elixir of Stoicism (金161) Elixir of Luck (金182) Shadow Potion (金37) Empty Bottle (金2) Benjirou Benjirou can be found in the room accessed from the left side inside the Crow's Dojo, standing on the left side of the room. Upon talking to him, he introduces himself to Sinjid as a master smith and asks him whether he needs to trade or upgrade equipment and tells him not to be shy. For trading purposes, he offers a shop where the following weaponry and components can be purchased: Spirit Seeker (金7222) Ghost Staff (金7222) Emerald Sai (金1997) Silver Knife (金1997) Azure Spellblade (金1997) Soul Katana (金8125) Crystal Spear (金8125) Eternal Bo (金8125) Crystal (金546) Emerald (金546) Ruby (金546) Shadow Gem (金910) Kyoji the Smith Kyoji is located in the room accessed from the left side inside the Crow's Dojo, standing on the right side of the room. If Sinjid talks to him, he tells him that fine armor comes at a price and offers him the following selection of armor for sale: Corvid Mask (金2875) Corvid Armor (金3594) Corvid Leggings (金2396) Corvid Handguards (金1438) Divine Cover (金2875) Divine Cuirass (金3594) Divine Leggings (金2396) Divine Gloves (金1438) Corvid Suneate (金1438) Divine Boots (金1438) Loot Deep Water (obtain from well) Category:Sinjid Areas